Mind Rape
by Kaori of Darkness
Summary: Sasuke is the school's intelligent and talented charmer. Ino has had her sights on him for 2 years now. What happens when Naruto, Ino's new best friend, just happens to fall in love with the same guy? Is it really worth losing a friend over? YAOI ALERT!


A/N: This story idea has been stuck in my mind for God-knows-how-long, and I feel as if I don't release it my mind is going to explode. I created this account and made sure it had no ties with my original account, as it will stay for my own reasons. This is in no way my first creation, so feel free to criticize me in any way you see fit.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto. If I did it would most likely not be anywhere near as fun or popular as it is today.

* * *

You know the type of stories that no matter what may happen, no matter how much the main character's a jack ass, they always seem to have some sort of happy ending? Those types of stories I have learned only show up in books. In real life you lose many precious things, such as the friends you've cherished for what seems an eternity, the house that you have spent your entire life in, or even the mother that you cherished so deep in your heart.

Well, what if all of it happens in as short of a period as five months? You wind up separated from your father living with an extended family that in your brain sees you as nothing with little or no mementos of the life you had before. You see how much your so called friends really are your friends when they turn their backs or flip out on you for something you have no control over. You get told that you are being put back into the hell hole called school after being teased and bullied to the point of dropping out and being home schooled. To top it all off after enrolling in the school that you originally wanted to go to you are told that you have to transfer to a school that looks like a mental institute and doesn't really want you there anyway.

I sighed and looked out the window for the fifth time that morning. I still wasn't used to getting up at six in the morning; staying up until the ungodly hour of the morning every day for over a year now did that to a person. Baa-Chan finally gave in and gave me the Rockstar she had bought for herself earlier.

"I know your upset that you have to change schools, but think of it this way. Its better changing now than it is in the middle of the school year when everyone else has already learned the ropes. It's still a fresh new start, just a little later than everyone else." I sighed once again and nodded in her direction. It wasn't the fact that I was changing schools that pissed me off the most. It was the fact that the vice principal at Konoha Jr. didn't seem to appreciate the fact that I wasn't living at my father's address and going to Iwa Jr. instead. I cringed at the name. The school had to be one of the worst in the district.

So alas, instead of just peacefully transferring my records from Ame Jr. and getting a new schedule –just so that I would be in the boundaries and ride the bus-, we had to run around all over the place to give my aunt custody; a factor that my mother never wanted to take place. It seems everything that she wanted to happen isn't turning out the way it should be. I cursed myself for only being fourteen and not being able to carry out her unwritten will. I can plan the whole damn funeral, but you won't let me have the final decisions on what to do with my life. Sounds about right to me.

"At least promise to me that you won't look so upset when you actually attend the classes tomorrow. Sakura's going to be there, so you won't be completely alone, And I'm pretty sure he has a good amount of friends that you can be friends with, too. A new adventure is right around the corner. Just believe in yourself, Naruto. It's what your mother would've wanted." I made my eyes brighten and put on a fake grin, knowing that she could never see past it. This was nothing that I hadn't heard before. Everyone expected me to pretty much replace my mother; I looked and acted too much like her not to. I could see right past all the lies, yet had no choice but to stick with them anyway. The only thing I really had to be grateful for right now was Sakura, my childhood friend, turned crush, turned girlfriend. She's the only reason I agreed to transfer to this mental institute.

We parked in the back of the school and Tsunade grabbed the necessary papers to prove she had legal guardianship over me. Today I enroll and got my new schedule, tomorrow I wake up half an hour earlier to meet Sakura and head to the bus station, wherever that may be. At that time I wanted to call this anything but an "Adventure". The phrase I would have used is "Living Hell".

* * *

A/N: I know the prologue is really quite depressing and short, but I put it there to help understand things later on in the story. The whole thing is set in Naruto's POV, so there will probably be things that will be confusing later…

Please R&R, Flames will be hung around my room to keep it warm, and constructive criticism is greatly asked for. First chapter should be up sometime tomorrow!


End file.
